staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 Lutego 2015
TVP 1 05:30 Kopciuszek - odc. 17; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Kopciuszek - odc. 18; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Ekspres Miłosierdzia - odc. 14 - Rodziny Wielodzietne; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Pełnosprawni - odc. 91; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Las Story - odc. 7 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Odnawialne źródła energii - Niewyczerpalne energie - Pompy ciepła; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Płonący brzeg - odc. 5/8 (Burning Shore, The (a.k.a. Montagna di diamanti), ep. 5) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Włochy, Francja, Niemcy (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Zwierzęta świata - Wędrówki pelikanów do serca Australii (Pelicans: Outback Nomads) - txt. str. 777 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2010); reż.:Susan McMillan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:55 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 52 Kolej infrastruktura - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 5/21 - "Rudy", miód i krzyże - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:35 Herb piratów - odc. 6 (Crossbones, ep. 6, A Hole in the Head) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3027; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Grilowanie w przedszkolu - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Wakacje Jasia Fasoli (Mr Bean's Holiday) - txt. str. 777 85'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja, Niemcy (2007); reż.:Steve Bendelack; wyk.:Rowan Atkinson, Emma de Caunes, Willem Dafoe; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Titisee - Neustadt ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Titisee - Neustadt ( 1 seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:35 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Titisee - Neustadt ( 2 seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Ranczo - odc. 101 (seria VIII, odc. 10) - Grecy i Bułgarzy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Rajd Liepaja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Spokojnie, to tylko ekonomia! - Zakupy przez internet odc. 54 (seria III, odc. 14) - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Hit na sobotę - Stan gry (State of Play) - txt. str. 777 121'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Francja, Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Kevin McDonald; wyk.:Russell Crowe, Rachel McAdams, Ben Affleck, Helen Mirren, Robin Wright; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:40 Perfekcyjny plan (Perfect Plan) - txt. str. 777 85'; thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2010); reż.:Tristan Dubois; wyk.:Emily Rose, Nicole Leroux, Jonathan Watton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Żywe trupy II - odc. 6/13 (Walking Dead, The II ep. 6, Secrets); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Żywe trupy II - odc. 7/13 (Walking Dead, The II ep. 7, Pretty Much Dead Already); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Mistrz 109'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Piotr Trzaskalski; wyk.:Konstantin Lawronenko, Jacek Braciak, Monika Buchowiec, Teresa Branna, Aurelia Georges, Monika Badowska, Adam Kowalski, Piotr Bienias, Piotr Kondrat; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:00 Glina - odc. 13/25; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 11/ 26 seria 2 (Deadly 60 - ep. 11 / 26 s. 2) 28'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Giles Badger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 12/ 26 seria 2 (Deadly 60 - ep. 12 / 26 s. 2) 27'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Nikki Waldron; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 1115 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Program do czytania - (8); magazyn literacki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Andrzej Żuławski i Jolanta Janiczak (cykl: Rozmowy poSzczególne) cz.2; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 superSTARcie - (7); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Narodziny Europy - Kolizja - odc. 2/3 (Birth of Europe - Collision - ep. 2/3) 45'; program dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:Olive King, Matt Currington; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2176; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 24 "W szponach konsumpcji" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Alvin i wiewiórki (Alvin and the Chipmunks) - txt. str. 777 87'; komedia familijna kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Tim Hill; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:50 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (30); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 94; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 94; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 XX Festiwal Kabaretu w Koszalinie 2014; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Święty interes - txt. str. 777 AD 86'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Maciej Wojtyszko; wyk.:Piotr Adamczyk, Adam Woronowicz, Patricia Kazadi, Matylda Baczyńska, Dorota Landowska; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Raz, Dwa, Trzy - 20 lat; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Rok 1612 (1612) 143'; dramat historyczny kraj prod.ROSJA (2007); reż.:Władimir Chotinienko; wyk.:Piotr Kisłow, Artur Smolianinow, Michał Żebrowski, Wioletta Dawydowskaja, Aleksandr Bałujew; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:55 Święty interes - AD 86'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Maciej Wojtyszko; wyk.:Piotr Adamczyk, Adam Woronowicz, Patricia Kazadi, Matylda Baczyńska, Dorota Landowska; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Bydgoszcz 07:00 Dej pozór - Muzykanty; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:40 Pogoda - 7.02 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 75; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Ślizg odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Dla niesłyszących - Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Wokół nas - pogoda 09:15 Zapiski Łazęgi - Trzy porty Stepnicy; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 09:35 W rajskim ogrodzie - Pampasy argentyńskie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Zbliżenia - dla niesłyszących; STEREO, 16:9 10:13 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 10:15 Prosto z lasu (23); magazyn 10:30 Zrób to ze smakiem (4); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Zima w Regionach; magazyn 11:20 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą - odc. 63; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Zima w Regionach; magazyn 12:00 Rączka gotuje 12:30 Europejczycy 2014 - Odcinek 10; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Zima w Regionach; magazyn 13:20 Dzień wielkiej ryby 69'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Jan Peszek, Joanna Brodzik, Jan Wieczorkiewicz, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Anna Majcher, Artur Barciś, Jan Frycz, Roman Kłosowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Zima w Regionach; magazyn 14:50 Rolnik szuka żony - /9/; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Eurowiadomości 16:00 Reportaż 16:15 REPORTAŻ 12 16:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 16:30 Europa z bliska - odc. 6 (Europa z bliska); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Naturalnie tak - odc. 63; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Męska strefa 17:31 Ocalony świat (2) - "Leśny majestat"; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Podwodna Polska - "Śladami dawnego górnictwa"; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Zbliżenia - wyd. główne; STEREO, 16:9 18:56 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 19:00 Everyday English (348); cykl edukacyjny 19:15 Ahora espanol - nauka języka hiszpańskiego (302); cykl edukacyjny 19:30 Wyprzedzić chorobę - "Trudna jesień życia"; magazyn 19:45 Zdrowiej (4/104); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Eres z Ałtaju; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Naturalnie tak - odc. 63; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 7.02 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 7.02 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Nożem i widelcem; magazyn kulinarny 22:00 Zbliżenia; STEREO, 16:9 22:15 Sport - studio; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 22:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Życie jezior (5); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Telewizyjne Centrum Kultury (37); magazyn 23:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 67; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Tango czyli życie 51'; reż.:Marta Karpińska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:30 Przedwiośnie nad Wartą; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Męska strefa; magazyn 01:15 Naturalnie tak - odc. 63; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Pogoda - 7.02 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:25 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Pogoda - 7.02 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Dzień wielkiej ryby 69'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Jan Peszek, Joanna Brodzik, Jan Wieczorkiewicz, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Anna Majcher, Artur Barciś, Jan Frycz, Roman Kłosowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Nożem i widelcem; magazyn kulinarny 03:25 Europa z bliska - odc. 6 (Europa z bliska); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 67; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Wokół nas - pogoda 04:15 Europejczycy 2014 - Odcinek 10; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 75; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 W rajskim ogrodzie - Pampasy argentyńskie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Pamięć Polski. I edycja Polskiej Listy Krajowej Programu UNESCO Pamięć Świata - Konstytucja 3 maja 1791 odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 Wokół nas - pogoda 05:45 Męska strefa; magazyn 06:05 Rączka gotuje - Muzeum Historii Katowic; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Ślizg odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:45 Jeźdźcy smoków Odcinek: 10 8:10 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów Odcinek: 12 8:45 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów Odcinek: 13 9:10 Shopping Queen - Królowa zakupów Odcinek: 5 10:10 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 202 10:45 Merida Waleczna 12:45 Aniołki Charliego 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 14 15:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 66 Sezon: 5 16:45 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 251 17:45 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 7 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 438 20:05 Jubileusz 25-lecia RMF FM 22:05 Detonator 0:05 30 dni mroku: czas ciemności 2:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1908 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2894 TVN 5:50 Mango - Telezakupy 7:55 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 6 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 803 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 2010 11:25 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 2011 11:50 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 2012 12:10 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 2013 12:45 Mama kontra mama Odcinek: 4 13:50 Mam talent Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 7 15:50 Top Model Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 4 16:55 Perfekcyjna pani domu Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 5 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 9 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4128 20:00 Życie od kuchni 22:10 Dzień dobry TV 0:30 Teksańska masakra piłą mechaniczną: Początek 2:20 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4128 2:35 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 275 3:55 Przerwa w nadawaniu 5:30 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4128 TV Polonia 06:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1173; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1174 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1175 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1176 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 18 "Sytuacja podbramkowa" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 18; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Kulturanek - odc. 4 "Warsztat malarza"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 ABC Wszystko wie - odc. 6; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 3; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Szperacze.tv - Komputerowa prehistoria (6); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Polonia w Komie - (658) Syberia Kryza; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Czarne chmury - odc. 10/10 - Pościg - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Regiony z Historią - Powiat Przasnyski; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 104 (seria VIII odc. 9) - Komediant - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 KucinAlina - (18) (KucinAlina); magazyn kulinarny kraj prod.Włochy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 578 Ocena ryzyka; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Rejs 1989 59'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Śladkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (231); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (251); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /30/ - "Papaja" - Urszula Dudziak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1104 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Historia świata w/g Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju (2) - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie odc.15 - Korale czarownicy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 7* "Nadajnik i morfina" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (85); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Skutki noszenia kapelusza w maju - txt. str. 777 78'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krystyna Krupska-Wysocka; wyk.:Wiesław Michnikowski, Barbara Krafftówna, Marek Kondrat, Sławomira Łozińska, Ola Rosińska, Katarzyna Chrzanowska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /3/ - "Grande Valse Brillante" - Ewa Demarczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (251); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1104 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Korale czarownicy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 7* "Nadajnik i morfina"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (85); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Skutki noszenia kapelusza w maju 78'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krystyna Krupska-Wysocka; wyk.:Wiesław Michnikowski, Barbara Krafftówna, Marek Kondrat, Sławomira Łozińska, Ola Rosińska, Katarzyna Chrzanowska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:45 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /3/ - "Grande Valse Brillante" - Ewa Demarczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia